


the red series

by lustdevil



Series: the color series [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), WAYV, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Mark Tuan, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Fixation, Rough Kissing, Spanking, Vampire Bites, Vampire Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Yakuza, ill add tags along as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 14,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustdevil/pseuds/lustdevil
Summary: Just a series of naughty drabbles based off an aesthetic red pictures!
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Byun Baekhyun/Reader, Chae Hyungwon/Reader, Choi Jongho/Reader, Im Jaebum/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Kang Yeosang/Reader, Kim Hongjoong/You, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Taemin/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader, Mark Tuan/You, Nakamoto Yuta/Reader, Park Chanyeol/Reader, Park Jinyoung/Reader, Park Seonghwa/Reader, Qian Kun/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader, Song Mingi/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Reader, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/You
Series: the color series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767370
Comments: 13
Kudos: 254





	1. ~ruby~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy them! Let me know which one's you enjoyed! Maybe if there's a few favorites, I'll make them into full one-shots!

Hyungwon pressed the barrel to your forehead, prepared to pull the trigger and end you. End your life all for the sake to receive the money and for what? Not for his satisfaction. For nothing. But he couldn't, he couldn't kill the one that he loved. The one who gave him everything.

"Do it Hyungwon.." You whispered as you closed your eyes but was denied by lowering the barrel down your face to your smooth lips, slightly poking your bottom lip with the cold pistol.

He bit his bottom lip and huffed. "You put me through so _fucking_ much you know that?" He questioned lowly. "So fucking much but, I love you. I love this, fuck I wouldn't kill you. I can't.." His eyes trailed down the sweet warm attire of your gorgeous lacy bra and panties, indulging in the way the material had cupped every place he had come to desire and love.

"Do you love me?" Hyungwon met your eyes, which was filled with the same hunger and lust that he had.

"I love you.."

He trailed the gun down from your lips to your chest and leaned down closer so his face was inches away from yours. His other hand managed to grip your hair and tug your head back, a gasp slipping between your lips in the moment. He nudged his nose against the curve of your jaw and whispered.

"Say it again..."

He set the gun down beside you as he heard your voice tremble.

"I love you, Hyungwon. I want you, please.." You begged.

His body was now on top of yours, holding you to him as he began to abuse the multiple sweet spots upon your neck.

"Then prove to me how much you love me, prove to me that you want me just as badly as I do. Fucking prove it."


	2. ~cherry~

Chanyeol and Baekhyun watched with hungry eyes as you obliviously sucked on the cherry flavored lollipop. Not even glancing an eye over at both of them. Chanyeol could feel the front of his blue jeans tighten and tilted his head against Baekhyun's shoulder.

_What in God's name made it so hot for him to get such a boner? Was it the way your delicate lips puckered? Or maybe the soft sucking noises following your actions?_

You stuck your red-coated tongue out and pressed the round delectable ball of sweetness against the pad of your tongue then allowed yourself to swipe your tongue back into your mouth, gathering the flavor with a pleased hum.

Baekhyun whined to your actions and Chanyeol's thighs tensed. Not only did his girlfriend look sexy sucking on the lollipop but his boyfriend whined at the sight of you sucking on that lollipop. This couldn't be more of a tense situation than it already was.

Baekhyun would have never thought the sight was going to be so arousing but, it was and he was stiff in his shorts. As Chanyeol lifted his head, he reached over to grab the lollipop from your hand, grab the back of your head gently and press his lips against yours. Urging to taste you and that sweet cherry flavor, he did and Baekhyun whined louder.

_"Let me taste her, Chan.~"_


	3. ~blood~

Shownu held you from behind as you two laid within the warmth of the queen-sized bed to enjoy. His lips lingering light open mouth kisses along your neck only to let you feel the sharp pointy fangs that began protruding through.

_He was hungry._

Starving to taste the sweet delicious blood that flowed through your veins, that tasted absolutely divine and was rather addicting. His hand cupped your pretty breast in his hand and squeezed it with a growl to slip past his lips.

Who laid in front of you was Jaehyun and he watched Shownu's every move, thick and hard underneath the soft white duvets. He moved closer to you both and felt his fangs bare at the close proximity of you.

_He was hungry as well._

Jaehyun only moved a bit lower so that his face was close to your full breast and softly nibbled Shownu's hand away. Shownu received the gesture and released your breast only to tap the underside of Jaehyun's chin.

"Hungry..?" Shownu asked and Jaehyun nodded.

"Very.." Jaheyun responded back, voice hoarse and gentle. He parted his lips to take your left nipple into his mouth and suck, earning a moan from you. Shownu took the opportunity to grab your chin and turn your head to the side, his lips against yours. The kiss was heated, the way his tongue teased your bottom lip then press lewdly against yours as you gladly gave permission.

Jaheyun released your nipple to the cold air and proceeded to press wet kisses up to your throat. "She smells so sweet, so intoxicating..." He grumbled and you whimpered in the kiss that was shared between you and Shownu.

He released you from the breathtaking kiss to give attention to your neck all while Jaehyun was attacking your throat. Both men held you tight with vice grips and devoured the taste of you as they broke the skin and sunk their teeth into you.

Becoming drunk off the euphoria mixed pain that the men had given you. Lines of your dark red blood slid down your soft skin and down they dripped onto the white sheets.


	4. ~crimson~

"And why do you think it's okay to summon me back here..? Hm?" Eyes dark and filled with the emptying feeling within your soul. Black like the deepest and scariest part of something you've always held within, you slid your tongue out to moisten your lips and scoffed.

"Jaebum, you know what happened las-" You were cut off suddenly by the tone in his voice. "Does it look like I give a fuck, ___? You aren't with him anymore, you're mine and I thought I made it clear to that asshole that you're mine. He's not the only fucking demon, lovely. He's just lucky I haven't killed him yet." He tapped his fingers against the arm of his chair and stood up.

"I sense...jealousy, even anger."

He laughed with a nod. "How can I not be pissed off when another man that you broke up years ago tries to slide back into your life all easy? Hm? I'm not jealous baby, not when I have you. But angry? Yes, very fucking angry.." Suddenly in front of you, his head tilted to the side and hand held your chin between his thumb and index.

"Now, I know I don't need to remind you who you belong to but I want you to make it clear to me that you know as well. Who do you belong to, lovely?"

"You, Jaebum."

_"That's right, me. Now, if you're little ex has a problem with that then we can have a talk, like two grownups. Don't want to embarrass him like I did the last time we tried to talk. You know you loved the fact that I kissed you in front of him, made sure to make him see you melt and wither. I recall even looking at him as I gripped your hair and sucked a pretty nice hickey on your neck."_


	5. ~wine~

Taemin stood beside his 2017 GT 350 Shelby Cobra Mustang and tilted his glasses down as he laid eyes on you. The young rich man stood up from leaning against his car and tilted his head to the side, receiving all types of looks from your peers.

Some girls gawked at the man, others maybe drenched their panties at the sight of Taemin but he paid no attention to them as his eyes were only laid on you. While he was dressed up in all black, you were dressed in a pair of black jeans; customed with two slits on the back of them to reveal the pretty wine-colored fishnets underneath and the gorgeous plushness of your ass. A wine-colored turtle neck and a coat, given by Taemin himself.

As you walked up to him, he smirked at you and pressed his hand on your lower back to pull you closer to him. "How was your day, lovely?" He asked and you shrugged your shoulders.

"It's better now. Thank you for picking me up. " You bit your bottom lip and leaned close to press your lips against his.

"Hey, Taemin why be with her when you can be with me?" Some chick by the name of Layla yelled and with the confidence in her tone too, it kind of annoyed you. You pulled away to look towards her and felt Taemin hide his face in your neck. "Because he's with me, so is your boyfriend." You smirked as you heard multiple people begin to comment loudly at the words that just came out your mouth.

"Oh Shit, did you hear that?" One yelled in laughter.

"She said "So is your boyfriend." Fuck that was somethin!" Another yelled.

Taemin was beyond turned on by your confidence and pulled you closer, whispering naughtily.

"Fuck, you're so hot. I want you in the backseat by the time we get out of this parking lot."


	6. ~heat~

Changkyun held you in his arms tightly as he pulled you away from a fight that his ex started, supposedly you took Changkyun from her and she thought it was best to throw a drink at you.

To which it ended up dragging her and punching her in her face repeatedly with a crowd around to watch, recording every single bit on Snapchat. Including her friends who decided to film her victory only to see her fail.

"Fuck you, bitch! Next time, I'll beat your ass!" She yelled.

"Fuck you too! I never stole your fuckin' man. But, guess what, I fuck him better than you ever have! I recall him telling me that your pussy was wack, not tight enough." You yelled back out of anger until you were out of the house and down three houses away from the house that had the party. He stood you on your feet and stared at you as if he was mad at you.

"I know you're not mad at me, Kyun. She fucking started it, so I finished it." You crossed your arms and rolled your eyes. "Fuck her, fuck her friends and fuck that dumbass party." You stared down at the concrete sidewalk to avoid Changkyun's gaze.

"I'm not mad. That was, in fact, the hottest thing ever. Though I don't condone violence, I am so fucking turned on. I would have never thought my own best friend would be hot beating the shit out of my ex, is that weird?" He chuckled and you shook your head, standing closer to him. The heat was getting to you and Changkyun could feel it. He hooked his left index finger into one of the loops of your jeans and tugged you closer.

"So, you fuck me better than she ever has? Wanna prove that?" He mumbled deeply.


	7. ~hell~

You watched as Jinyoung struggled in the black ropes that were tightened around his wrist. But suddenly stopped as you stepped into the room that he was in.

Thick long blade held in the palm of your right hand, you walked over to Jinyoung and placed the bottom of your sharped toe- glossy red stiletto against the crotch of his tight dress pants,

"Do you not find me attractive Jinyoung..?" You purred gently as you pressed the tip of your blade against his chest only to position yourself upon his lap.

"Am I not enough for a big man like you, _Park Jinyoung?"_ You tilted your head to the side and let your lips linger against his cheek.

"F-fuck you." He growled. He wasn't fooling anybody, the man was dangerous but with you, he was stuck in a limbo of wanting to hate you and wanting to love you. The way you continuously said his name was starting to ache deep within.

"Fuck me? Would you like to fuck me Jinyoung? Put me in my place..?" You trailed the blade down lower until in the against his abdomen.

Your other hand gripped his regular black shirt and poked a hole into his top only to drag it up and cut through it, revealing the small number of scattered tattoos upon his chest and a large rose tattoo wrapped around a skull and connected to the tattoo on his arm, creating a sleeve.

Jinyoung bit his bottom lip. The woman he "despised" made him hard and he couldn't believe it. He didn't think you would be this sexy, not at all.

"Put me in my place, Mr. Park. _Fuck me like you hate me._ "


	8. ~berry~

Under the gorgeous heart shaped dangling lights stood Johnny, sweats tugged down to his ankles to reveal the thick and only growing bulge within the refinement of his berry-colored briefs.

Throbbing, aching, stiff with the anticipation to feel your mouth on him. You tilted your head up to look at him. "Are you sure you want to do this John? We don't have to." You reassured him but he shook his head.

"I-I want this. _Please..."_ His voice hinted with need. He's never had a great blowjob in his life and took up the offer when you jokingly asked. Guess he was needier than anticipated when you said you would actually do it.

Taking your sweet time, you pressed the palm of your right hand against his cock and begin to palm him, trying to take it slow and easy for him. You've heard that Johnny was big but...not this _big._ You couldn't believe that he was hiding such a thing in his pants all the time, you couldn't even believe he was _capable_ of hiding it because he was just that big.

A sweet sigh filled your eyes and you watched with excitement as Johnny watched you palm his cock. "C-can you squeeze me? I love being squeezed but..." He closed his eyes for a moment, flustered.

You obliged and allowed your fingers to squeeze the cotton material around his cock and give it a nice soft but firm squeeze. "Fuck.." His hips slightly jerked. He was surely losing his mind over this simple thing and wasn't sure if he was going to last so quickly when you decided to use your mouth.

You pressed your left hand on the side of his thigh and gestured him to step closer. "Do you trust me, Johnny?" You asked innocently and he stared down at you, nodded his head almost locked in a trance.

"Words, John. I want to know that you trust me with how I make you feel. I want you to tell me what you want me to do and I want you to trust me enough to know that I'll make you feel good."

"Yes, yes. I trust you, ____. Please, please just...fuck, make me cum..."


	9. ~mahogany~

The pad of Namjoon's ringed thumb pressed against your glossy bottom lip and gestured you to part your lips. To which you did and let him slide his thumb into your mouth, and you began to suck on his thumb. Making sure to flick the tip of your tongue against the pad of this thumb. Namjoon fell in love with how submissive you had become and planned to make you completely submit to him. 

_Completely._

"We're such sinners.." He pressed his other hand against the tight spandex of his mahogany boxers and made sure to make you see the long thickness of his cock.

You physically almost became little at the sight of him and closed your eyes. "Look at me, don't you dare close your eyes." He demanded and your eyes were suddenly open and staring into his.

"Such an obedient one. I'll take real good care of you and make sure that you continue to be a really good girl for me. Would you like that?"

You hummed in pleasure at his sultry like tone, deemed with dominance. "I would a lot, Namjoon. Nobody has ever made me feel like this before, so vulnerable...so submissive." You confessed and Namjoon tsked before leaning down to face you.

_"I'll treat you well, break you so you know how it really feels..."_


	10. ~merlot~

Yeosang and Seonghwa both stared at you as they leaned up against the kitchen counter.

You were all invited to a costume party held by San and Woosung and of course you wanted to go. You were close with all the boys but especially close to Yeosang and Seonghwa, those two guys were your partners in crime.

Both Yeosasng and Seonghwa where dressed up as cowboy bandits. Dressed in all black, looking like the evilest men within the building. The mask that they wore hid their true reactions as they watched your every move in that tight merlot colored body-con dress that you decided to wear for that certain night. You were a witch for the costume party and got many compliments about your choice of fit. You had hoped to see Seonghwa and Yeosang quick but people were snatching you left to right. You wanted to show them your cute dress since it had a large heart-shaped opening to reveal your pretty cleavage.

Fitting every single goddamn curve that your beautiful body had, Seonghwa couldn't help but get a little aroused at the sight of you and leaned down a bit to Yeosang. "I want to tear that fucking dress off her.." He muffled through his mask and Yeosang held his hand up.

"You and me both.." He tilted his head to the side and caught eyes with you. Finally, you had a chance to see them and you were pretty excited to see what their choice of costumes was. Hips swaying with your confident walk, you smiled wide as you stood in front of the two men.

"Woah, you guys look hot and mysterious. Cowboy Bandits?"

Seonghwa nodded his head. "Witch?" He retorted and lifted his hand up to swirl his index finger in a circle. "Let's see."

You slowly spun around in the tight dress, heels clicking against the kitchen tile floor. Yeosang quietly hissed as the way the way the dress was tight against your full and plump ass but quickly hummed in delight as you faced him again. "You look amazing."

That choker on your neck was so tempting to be pulled on Seonghwa, he couldn't even help but imagine holding that ring as he fucked you from behind. Yeosang, on the other hand, wanted so badly to watch you suck his cock. Before he could say anything, Badbye by Namjoon began to play and you held both of your hands out for theirs. "Let's dance."

The two men grabbed your hands and let you lead them to the full dance floor of the party, feeling the beat ripple through your body. You pressed your back against Seonghwa's chest and let him hold your hips. Not leaving Yeosang hanging at all, you tugged him close to your body and stared into his grey eyes, taking in such a firm stare from him. Lust was indeed in them.

Seonghwa's hips expertly started grinding against yours while you also moved against Yeosang, arms up in the air as you felt the music even more. Tension also began to grow between all three of you. Yeosang set his hands above Seonghwa's but lifted his right hand up to tug on the ring of your choker. "This dress is coming off tonight.." Masked mouth close to your left ear as he whispered, you could feel Seonghwa's lips against your jaw to continue what Yeosang started. "Either it's coming off nicely or I'm ripping it off.."

This night was just beginning.


	11. ~currant~

"Open your mouth, kitten." Taehyung slowly pumped his throbbing cock in his hand, gaze staring down at you as you obediently sat on your knees, feet tucked in under you.

You parted your plump lips and stuck your pierced tongue out. The adorable currant colored barbell in full view for Taehyung, that only boosted his arousal.

He pressed his free hand against your cheek warmly and rubbed your cheekbone affectionately before lewdly tapping the tip of his cock against your pretty glossy lips then against your tongue.

"Jesus Christ..." He whispered as he slid his cock into your mouth with ease, being very careful to not hurt you, he pulled out with quickness.

"What are the signals, tell me."

"Two thigh taps to slow down and a pinch to stop if it's too much."

Taehyung smiled. "My baby always listens. Such a precious girl." He praised them gestured you to open your mouth again. He did the same thing as before but instead of pulling out, he pressed his other hand against your other cheek and carefully started to fuck your mouth.

Lip gloss and saliva coating the base of his cock, he thought you looked perfect. "Such a pretty kitten, swallowing me like the good girl she is." He cooed lovingly.

He loved the feeling of your piercing rubbing against his base and the way your tongue swirled and glided against him.

"S-shit.."


	12. ~sangria~

Taeyong felt the chained leash tug the black leather collar upon his neck and licked his pretty red lips wet as his eyes crawled up your body to meet your dominating ones. In his years of being an adult, he was always the type to take care of someone and he never knew was true submission was until he met you.

You put him in his place and he absolutely loved it every single time. He could be a good boy at times but he knew that he was capable of acting like a bad one on some occasions just to have you put him in his place for his own sort of pleasure. His aching flushed shaft stood high and throbbed as he felt you tug again, the sangria colored bullet not helping either when it was vibrating against the base of his cock.

"Color?"

He jerked his hips up in the air slightly. "Fuck-green." He cursed on purpose, he wanted something harsher. Something worse. Something that broke him into begging for that sweet sweet release, he didn't think he deserved to beg yet, to earn that punishment and decided to poke at you even more.

"Are you trying to test me, Taeyong?" You bent down to his level and he shook his head, hips jerking again as he felt as if he was on the absolute verge of an orgasm.

"Fuck, fuck...-" He tilted his head down to watch is cock drip with cum onto the hardwood floor and was pleased until his eyes met your stern ones.

"Oh, Taeyong. I think you are.."


	13. ~brick~

Pretty plush ass in the air, Mark Lee wasted no time landing a harsh smack to your left cheek. Nothing but a flinch from your body, he was unpleased.

You were nothing but a brat and he was taking no shit from you tonight, he was done; completely over it.

Another smack against your left ass cheek made you almost lost your composure. It was much meaner, much harder and was sure to leave a mark his he hit in the same place again. "You are such a fucking brat, you know that?" Mark used his other hand to wrap some of your hair into a fist.

"Telling me no, ignoring me, flirting with Jungwoo. You have been nothing but a little fucking brat and I've had enough of it."

Smack!

That one had you quiver. You were mad at yourself for growing wet at the harsh dominance of Mark.

Smack!

"I advise you to start behaving or this night is going to be a very long one. This pretty little ass will be marked bright."

Smack!

Mark noticed the way your face had contorted into pleasure and spread his legs a little more as you were laying over his lap. His fingers found his place against your needy cunt, feeling a damp spot on the pads of his fingers, he chuckled darkly.

"Color?" He asked.

"Green." You whispered and another smack was placed on the same area.

"I think you better start counting, sweetheart.."


	14. ~scarlet~

Jungkook lifted your left leg up and slid deeper into your tight womb, face filled with bliss. He fucked you out of pure jealously. His hand held your neck and his lips were close to yours, breath fanning over your lips.

"Jung...Jungkook." You cried out quietly but Jungkook wasn't having it.

"On your dumbass date with some boring ass fucking guy who can't seem to make you laugh. How _pitiful_ is that?" He ranted as his hips became even more powerful in thrusting.

"This your third date with this guy and clearly you're over him but being the nice fucking girl you are, you wanted to see if he could be better than me. Nobody is better than me when it comes to being with you, nobody." He continued.

"Now look at you with me in this fucking alley getting this pretty cunt pounded by me because your little date can't seem to last a second in bed. Prematurely ejaculating and shit, who fucks you better, hm?" He leaned to bite your left cheek and nudge his nose against your cheekbone.

"Jungkook, fuck...I-I can't." You whined out as you felt your body completely combust.

"Yes you can, yes you goddamn can. He doesn't know what to do because he fucking sucks. I'm tired of you trying to push me away like I'm some fucking bad guy because I'm not. Baby, I will always treat you better than he ever will." He squeezed your neck a little more as he mumbled against your cheek.

"I will always fuck you better than he ever will because he will never make you feel this way ever."


	15. ~garnet~

Laying on the couch, you were too busy talking on the phone; earphones plucked in your ear as you focused on the writing you were doing to even realize that your two handsome best friends were in the house, in your kitchen.

"Yunho? Oh _god_ , where do I even start with him? He's _huge_! Like the size of fucking Mingi, you haven't even met Yunho yet but, you've seen him. Remember the picture I sent where he was leaning against the railing on the stairs in Paris?"

"Wait! The one in the large white sweater? That's him? _Bitch,_ he is large!" You friend squealed.

"I probably have a size difference kink now but, Yunho is just so big. You think he's packing..?" You whined with your question and pulled your earphones out, wanting to put her on speaker. The boys could hear her loud and clear.

"I know he's packing!"

"He could gladly wrap those pretty large hands around my throat and rearrange my guts and I'd still say thank you."

Your friend seemed to laugh hard at your shameless words. "I'm serious! Mingi too! He's my precious baby but I'd do anything just to have him make me cry from all the pleasure. Oh! Even to just hear him moan, I know his moans are pretty. You've heard him talk and rap before.."

"His voice can make me cum by itself. I want your best friend's, ___. Can you share?" She laughed.

"No, you can't. They're mines." You snickered but just the thought of actually doing something with those two.

Fuck, it was a dream.

A sigh slipped from your lips, just saying these things kind of made you hot. Meanwhile both Yunho and Mingi listened, listened with smirks plastered on their face. Their best friend had the hots for them and both were excited.

Yunho walked back over to the back door in the kitchen to shut it louder, making you pop your head up. You stood up from your position on the couch. "Hello?" You called out.

"Hey! We bought food and some new video games to try out, sorry for startling you." Mingi said and you gently smiled. "Oh, you're good! Thank you Mingi."

As you moved back to sit down instead of laying down, Yunho appeared from out of the kitchen and behind you- playfully wrapping both big hands around your neck to playfully squeeze. He leaned down to press a kiss to your forehead.

"How's my cutie?" He asked as he released your neck and you stared up at him.

"D-did you..-"

"Oh we heard everything baby." Yunho smiled and gazed at Mingi as he appeared.

"Tell her you have to go." Mingi whispered and you nodded your head and picked up the phone. "Hey, the guys got here. I'll text you later, love you. Bye." The called was ended quickly and Mingi held his hands out for you to take. You did and with a harsh tug, you were against his body.

"I'll definitely make you cry.." He licked his plush pink lips.

"Fuck you so hard just to see those pretty eyes swell up with tears and run down your cute face." You shivered. Mingi surely had a way to make you combust internally.

"Hyung, wouldn't you like to see that too?" Mingi looked back at Yunho and he nodded, walking over to lift you up over his shoulder.

"I would love to see that. I would also like to see her fucked out after I'm done _rearranging_ her guts." He snickered.


	16. ~lipstick~

"Fuck, _mmph._ " Your fingers combed through the long brown locks of his hair, hiding your face in the side of his neck as he held you up against the glass window of his bedroom. His large hands holding under your knees as he eased his thick length in and out of you. 

Ever since he grew his hair out, you never had enough of it. You loved it and honestly, it was such a hot look on him. You made it known to him that you loved his long hair and he loved the fact that you did; especially during sex. Your hands were always gripping his hair, tugging it, combing your fingers through it. 

_Johnny fucking loved it_. As he felt a harsh tug on his scalp, he growled against your skin and snapped his hips a bit harsher against you. "Harder, fuck me harder." You bit into his neck to mark him and that only drove him to literally fuck you up. 

He pulled you from off the window and carefully moved to get on the carpeted floor, knees rubbing against the floor as he had you on your back and your body almost folding as he continued to hold the back of your knees. "Look at me while I fuck you." He demanded as he slid out of you slowly. Your eyes opened to catch him and the way he stared down at you with such a spiced desire, strands of his hair sticking to his perspiring forehead and to his neck, he licked his plump lips and slid back into you. He was so concentrated on you and trying to make you cum.

Hard and deeper than before, hitting every single nerve right inside of your body. Your head tilted back, too caught up in the pleasure before Johnny spoke with a steady tone. "I told you to look at me __. Do you want me to stop?" 

You shook your head and whined as your eyes met his once more. "N-no please Johnny, make me cum." 

"Make you cum, baby?" He chuckled. Using his left hand to comb away his hair from out of his face, that earned a moan from you, making him smile. 

" _You moan so pretty baby, I can't help but oblige to what you want and make you cum."_


	17. ~sanguine~

Mark Tuan held one of your hands while his other was placed on the side of your hip, swaying delicately with Love Drought playing from speakers. Heart-shaped lights coating the room of the studio bedroom.

The way he nudged the bridge of his nose against your jaw and almost snarl at the scent of someone else against you, he couldn't stand the fact that you were with Mino. Being alpha and wanting a woman who was nothing near what he was but something delicious and forbidden.

You held the back of his neck and cooed ever so gently when you parted your lips, pointed tip fangs baring. The scent you gave off drove Mark into madness, a madness that only you could put him in. "Leave him..." He quietly demanded, pulling your body tight against his lean muscular one.

"Mark..." You whispered but Mark huffed when his mouth met the base of your throat. "Leave him.." He repeated before sloppily but sensually kissing against your cold skin.

He placed both hands on your shoulders and hooked his thumbs into the straps of your dress, pulling them off your shoulders allowing your dress to fall down to the ground. "____, Leave him." He grumbled as he dragged his hands down to your sides. "Jump."

You quickly wrapped your legs around his sides and he held you so close.

"Don't you love me..?" He pressed your back against the glass of the window. "I do love you.." You couldn't deny the feelings that you had for this man, you tried but it didn't work.

_"Then fucking leave him.."_


	18. ~carmine~

Felix, being a young man in the mafia had his perks. More pros than cons but one thing that simply bothered him in that small list of cons was that you treated him like a child.

The nerve you had made him feel so fucking small when he was one do the most powerful men in the world.

As his gaze watched you take sips from your drink, you tapped your nails against the glass and caught him. Expecting him to look away; shy by your stunning, divine, look of dominance. He didn't, he only tilted his head up and rolled his eyes away from you. Which...-was unexpected but oddly it turned you on. _It shouldn't have._

You stared him a little longer than you intended to because that was really unexpected. _What the fuck was wrong with him?_ You pulled your eyes away from him to glance down at your drink only to look up at him and see an empty space. _Where did he go?_

A hand crept around your throat and before you could retaliate, a deep baritone ruble filled your ears. "You think you're so high, princess.." He began. 

"So superior when really you're just a small woman wanting to be put in her place, isn't that right?" He squeezed your neck, almost making you moan. "Making me feel like I'm nothing but a little boy." Felix softly scoffed. 

"But you are.." You whispered, trying to poke a nerve. 

_"Oh, noona_...I'll have you crying tears by the time I'm done with you.." 


	19. ~venetian~

Hoseok focused on coloring in the simple black heart tattoo place on your wrist. Dabbing away the excess ink on occasions, he paused a few times in his moments to press a kiss to your forehead.

"I can't believe you let me give you two tattoos today, that's so hot." He flashes his bright smile and leaned in to kiss your jaw.

"Hoseok, focus.~" You nibble on your bottom lip, jaw tingling from the simple kiss given. Every kiss he gave you made you tingle, everything about him made you tingle.

"How can I focus when my hot ass girlfriend has two tattoos now? One on your neck and another on your wrist?" He kissed your cheek then continued to fill in the heart, making sure to finish it up nicely. With another dab, he quickly set his tattoo gun down.

"All done." He leaned in to press a deep kiss against your lips making you softly hum in return. "Hobi.~" You whine against his lips, he softly chuckled.

"You're so cute baby.." He tilted his head into your neck, pressing sloppy kisses along your skin.

"You're going to sound even cuter...mmm' gettin' fucked on my desk..."


	20. ~blush~

Mark Tuan hid his face against your soft breast, whispering sweetness into your skin as he pumped you full with two thick fingers.

"So wet.." He tilted his head to the side to take a nipple into his mouth, sucking loudly on the sensitive nub while his fingers only seemed to grow quicker in speed. Your toes curled and your thighs tensed occasionally as he chose to pleasure you with different speeds, making sure not to let you cum just yet.

"Mark.." You moaned, feeling your legs slowly close only for him to push them apart. His thumb adding intense pleasure, he curled both digits inside of you.

"Sh, Sh.." He looked up at you as his tongue swirled around your nipple and ended with him sucking on it. He looked so fucking hot like that, god it was delicious to look at him like that, so dominant yet so sweet with it. "You don't want to wake up Jaebum, hm?"

"Or is that what you want?" He pumped his fingers deeper into your womb.

"I know he would love to see how wet you are and how pretty you look taking my fingers. He would get so hard just watching us right now if he was awake.."


	21. ~sinopia~

Taehyung watched from across the bar, poking a cigarette between his lips, not lighting it just yet. He watched the way you sipped on your pink colored alcoholic beverage. Eyes watching your every move, you felt his stare. You loved it.

To feel a man, this man watched your every move. Your eyes caught his as your lips detached from the edge of the wine glass, eyes not breaking from each other. He lifted his hand up to gesture for a light and you nodded your head, moving away from your spot with your glass in your hand.

You pulled a sinopia colored lighter out from your clutch and flicked the lighter making it glow an orange low flame. Taehyung leaned toward to catch the flame with his cigarette. Inhaling then exhaling the thick smoke through his nose. "It's good to see you're here.." He held the cigarette between his index and middle. "Why..? You come to see me again?" You held his other hand up to your lips, pressing light kisses to the fingertips. He watched you with a small grin.

"Did you miss me, big guy?"

"I did miss you, a lot." He took another hit of the cigarette before dropping it to the hard floor and stepping on it.

"Needed to come back and make sure that everybody in this building knew that you belong to me." He wrapped his around your waist and leaned in to press a kiss to your cheek.

"Fuck you, so you only think of me when you step your pretty little ass into this building. That wouldn't be a problem would it doll?" He asked and you only pressed your body against his.

"Fuck me where this time?"

The way his eyes darkened made you weak.

"It hasn't even been an hour and you've already got me hard, the things you do to me woman.~"


	22. ~jam~

Jin held your bare waist in his hands and sleepily pressed kisses against the start of your spine. Hard in his boxers, he needed you on a late night like this.

Another wet dream had seemed to find it's way into his sleeping mind and what he dreamed about was not innocent.

Innocent was the complete opposite of what he dreamed of. It was nasty, filthy, and sinful in all its glory. "Baby..wake up." He whispered with a light thrust of his hips against yours, clothed cock brushing against the curve of your ass cheeks.

You whined in response. "Jinnie?" You turned your head and his head raised so that he can kiss your lips. "I need you baby, please." He kisses your lips a second time and you nodded sleepily.

Turning around in his arms, you wrapped your arms around his neck and allowed him to hide his face in the crook of your neck. His hands traveling low to hook his fingers in the hand of your panties and slide them down your legs.

"Had a dream.." He kisses your ear. "Fucking you deep and slow..." He grunted as his fingers dug into the thickness of your ass cheeks before moving one hand to the back of your thigh, pulling your leg over his side so that his other hand could slide down to your wet slit.

"Wanted to fill you up with my baby, get you pregnant and round.." You quietly whimpered.

"Fuck you full and plug you up so none of it would drip then fill you up with more.."

"Jin.." You moaned.

"Wouldn't you like that, sweetie?"


	23. ~lust~

"H-Hongjoong..." You moaned shakily as he pounded you from behind, hand gripping your hair as he pulled your head back to reveal yourself in the bathroom mirror.

Lipstick was a mess, mascara was running down your hot cheeks and eyes filled with tears. Yunho cooed beside you as he held just enough of your hair in his big hand. He used his other hand to gently wipe away the dark streaks and lean down to kiss your lips greedily.

"Fuck she's _so_ tight." Hongjoong gritted and Yunho pressed his tongue against yours as you parted your lips, so needy to taste him. He growled into the kiss and was so quick to dominate it, tongue swirling around yours. He tasted so good and it was addicting.

As he pulled away with saliva clinging to both of your tongues, you lapped it up lewdly making him moan.

Hongjoong seemed to only get deeper and your legs shook vigorously, cum dripping between your legs and onto the bathroom floor.

"Aw, hyung _look._..she made a mess..~" Yunho released your hair from his hold and pressed a kiss to your cheek. Hongjoong didn't cum, not yet as least. He pulled out and moved to stand in Yunho's place while Yunho had took Hongjoong's place.

Now Hongjoong was nice and thick but when Yunho slid into your abused cunt, you could feel the long thick member throb against your velvety walls.

 _"Oh god."_ You wailed.

"You're a good girl for us. You take our cocks so good, like a little _cocksleeve_. So tight and warm." Hongjoong grinned.

"You want a kiss baby?"

You whined. "Please?"

"When you say please like that baby, how could I say no? So polite baby." Yunho pulled you up against his chest and grabbed your forearms in both of his hands, pulling them to your sides so that your fists rested against your full hips.

Hongjoong stood in front of you and held your cheek, leaning in to kiss your lips as Yunho started slow and careful.

"You're right hyung, she is tight. Sucking me right back in _every.fucking.time.."_

Hongjoong pulled away from the kiss to whisper. "Give us two more baby, two more then you can rest. Can you do that baby?"

"Y-yes, joong."

 _"Goood_ girl." Yunho praised.


	24. ~chili~

Chan had recently gotten a new tattoo and you were compelled to it. Absolutely smitten because it was so fitting for him, so pretty to look at when he lifted his hand.

Constantly you stared at it, especially when he spoke with his hands to express himself. Not to mention the bracelet, ring and thumb ring making the tattoo even more hotter. You weren't going to lie and not say that Chan's hands were just so big and pretty, years of work made those hands and not having some sort of kink for his hands were inevitable. 

You and the boys were playing truth or dare and there had been some silly, funny, stupid and spicy dares. Jeongin was dared to eat a whole spoonful of mayonnaise, Changbin was dared to spank the crap out of Felix's ass and no doubt there was going to be a mark there later. Hyunjin was dared to twerk on Jisung and of course Jisung even pretended to _"make it rain._ " Minho was dared to last the rest of the game without any pants and he obliged simply. 

"Truth or dare, ____?" Minho asked with a grin. Not just any grin though, to was an evil one. 

"Dare." You were no stranger to it but maybe you should have chosen truth with what he had hit you with. 

" _I dare you_ to lick whip cream off of Chan's fingers, specifically the one with the tattoo." 

The rest of the boys bursted in laughter and you stared at Minho horrified. "It's fine, ____." Chan stood up from his spot to go grab the can of whip cream from the kitchen. Meanwhile, you had laid a few heavy smacks against Minho's bare thigh. 

Once Chan was back, Felix, Hyunjin and even Seungmin had their phones out. You stared at Seungmin for a second, " _What?_ I have something to blackmail you with when your steal my food." You gasped loudly. 

"Traitor." 

"Love you." 

Minho grabbed the can of whip cream from Chan and gestured him to hold out two fingers. Chan held the index and middle finger out, veins becoming prominent as he slight flexed. It took everything within you not to moan. 

"You have to clean up every little bit too." The cold whip cream was spread on both fingers and as the room got quiet. You took Chan's fingers into your mouth, tongue licking between both fingers as you tried to get every last bit of whip cream off his fingers. Chan's jaw tightened and so did his jeans. 

Minho sprayed a little more. _"Oh, you missed a bit."_ You hadn't fully taken Chan's fingers into your mouth because it was not needed but Minho was a little shit and he loved to see you suffer. You took Chan's fingers deeper into your mouth and the tips of his fingers had hit the bag of your throat making you gag a little. Chan was struggling to keep his composure throughout the rest of it and you pulled away with a flushed expression. 

"Woah, that was kind of hot.." Hyunjin laughed and so did everyone else. Even you and Chan. 

As the game settled and a few more truth or dares were given it was, You, Chan and Minho were left to clean up but Minho claimed that he was _super_ exhausted and grinned at you before he left. You were quiet and kept to yourself as you cleaned up but the thought of having Chan's fingers in your mouth was consistent. 

Hyunjin was right. It was hot and you wanted his fingers back in your mouth, you wanted him to choke you. Whipping up enough courage, you turned to look at Chan and whispered "I want you so badly, that dare I did was so hot and having your fingers in my mouth, making me gag nearly had me moan and I want to feel it again." 

Chan stared at you and it had seemed his eyes darkened. "It was hot..you don't know how hard it was to not stop the dare and pull you away..." He stepped closer to you, hand softly grabbing the back of your neck.

"I wanted to fuck you so badly.." He leaned in to kiss your lips. 

"Keep quiet for me, _yeah?_ Don't want to wake the others up. Go get on the couch." 


	25. ~rust~

"J-jongho, are you okay?" You watched as he moved to his closet, pulling out two baseball bats. 

"No, I'm not. My girlfriend cheated on me with some low-life asshole and I'm pissed off." Jongho wasn't one to curse but you could definitely understand why he would use a few profanities now. "Put some shoes on and a jacket, please. I need to release some anger and once I show you what I caught, you're gonna be pissed off too."

You didn't hesitate to grab the hoodie closest to you which belonged to Jongho and you stood up as you pulled the hoodie down. He stood in front of the door with your shoes in his hand and the bats in the other. 

"Thank you, Jong." You grabbed your shoes from him and quickly slipped them on. "Is the speaker in the trunk?" He questioned and you hummed. "Yeah, still there." 

"Okay, let's go." He allowed you to step out before him and closed the door behind him, locking it right after. 

You didn't question where you both were going, instead, you stared out the window as he drove to some junkyard filled with trash and broken electronics. You were really nervous but something bubbling inside of you made you excited. 

You've never seen Jongho so fucking pissed and it was all new to you because he normally kept to himself sometimes and was really chill. As you hopped out of the passenger side, he held both bats and the speaker. 

"Come on." He lead you to a circular area and tossed the metal bats to the ground, making them create a loud ping as they collided with the hard ground. He set the speaker down and pulled his phone out, going straight to his camera roll. He held up his phone and scrolled through the various pictures of his girlfriend fucking some guy that looked familiar to you. 

"That's..." 

"I fucking know. _.tch."_ He scoffed. 

"Not only did my girlfriend fuck a guy, but she also _fucked_ a guy that you were seeing." He chuckled darkly. The ringtone of his phone made him stare annoyingly at it. It was his girlfriend. Before he could answer it, you grabbed his phone and declined it. You set his phone on do not disturb and connected your phone the speaker. 

"What are you feeling, Jong?" 

"Play something hard. Anything that really gets the adrenaline going." 

You decided that putting on your "dark world." playlist would really get him going. One of your favorite songs had come on, _drown_ by bring me the horizon. 

Jongho remembers this song and he remembers falling in love with it when he had heard you play it. He chose an old tv and set it on the ground, bobbing his head as the song really got him going. 

"You're angry Jongho, your girlfriend just fucked another guy and for what?" You picked up the metal bat and spun in it your hand, softball tricks coming in handy. 

You swung the bat and hit the glass screen of the tv. "I don't fucking know! Was I not a good boyfriend? I did so _fucking_ much for her and she does this." He swung the bat at the tv, hard then swung again. 

"I made sure she was okay, made sure she could get anything she wanted! For two goddamn years, I wasted my time being with this girl when she was with another dude." He yelled in anger, he was furious. His face was a little red and his hair was messy. 

He swung again. 

and again. 

and again. 

"I-I...what the fuck?!" He picked up a mug that was cracked, threw it up in the air and hit it making it shatter to the ground. You swung at things, finding yourself getting lost in the anger just like him. 

There was plenty of stuff broken and as you dropped your bat the ground with heavy breaths, Jongho stared at you, cheek bleeding from a piece of glass that struck his cheek. He was breathing heavy as well, his eyebrows were furrowed. He tossed his bat to the ground and approached you, grabbing your cheek and pressing his lips against yours in a heavy angry, lust-filled kiss. 

You kissed back with the same passion, hands finding purchase on each bicep, gripping them through his leather jacket. The kiss was hot and it was messy but something about it felt so right. As you broke the kiss, he opened his eyes to stare down at you. 

"I wasted two fucking years...two years not being able to do that." 

You softly laughed. "You got anything of hers at our place?" 

"Yeah clothes, why?" 

You snuck your arms to wrap around his neck. "Let's burn them..." 

Jongho bit his bottom lip. Hearing those words ran a chill down his spine. 

"You're so hot." 

"So are you, especially when you swung the fuck out of that tv but maybe we can release some more anger a different way." You suggested and he licked his lips. 

_"Get in the car."_


	26. ~rasperry~

"Your skin is so soft.." He whispered, allowing his hands to roam along the smoothness of your thighs.

"So warm.." The tips of his fingers plunged into your plush thighs, pulling you tighter against his body as you sat in his lap. "Is having the real thing better than in your dreams darling?" He purred lowly into your ear making you whimper.

"Yes..." You sighed and he chuckled. "I know you ache for that physical contact baby, I've heard your cries and I've felt your needs.."

You tilted your head up to look at him, his eyes glimmering from the fire that burned brightly in the fireplace. You watched as he licked his lips and grab your jaw in his hand, squeezing your cheeks until your lips were in a pout.

"My sweet little human." He softly growled.

"H-Hyunjin..." You squeaked.

He tilted your head up in his grip, silver fingers cold against your hot skin. He leaned into your neck, swiping his long tongue up the expense of it.

"Go ahead, say my name again. Say it as much as you want because, by the time I'm done with you, it's the only thing that you're going to know sweetheart..."

He squeezed your cheeks harder making you whimper again.

"Gonna have my name imprinted in your brain while I'm fucking you deep and hard...

 _"Hyunjin, Hyunjin, Hyunjin, Hyunjin..."_ He slowly repeated.

His hips rutted against you, making sure you could feel the hard thick outline of his cock through the black jeans.

"Say it again, sweetheart."

"Hyunjin." You moaned.

"Again."

"Hyunjin."

"Again." He smacked one of your thighs harshly.

"Hyunjin!"

He chuckled darkly.


	27. ~cardinal~

Bang Chan wasn't surprised when you had appeared drenched in blood. His nose could smell the scent from a mile away and he knew it was you.

Your bloodlust was getting to you and he had no way of controlling you like he usually could. You were such a good girl and now, you were being a brat. You weren't being obedient and he was tired of it. He watched you drop your jacket on the hardwood floor and you looked at him.

"What?" You raised an eyebrow. There Chan sat on the couch, arms crossed over his chest. Hazel eyes glaring at you which had normally made you weak and you weren't going to stand there and pretend as if that look didn't hit you just a little. There was another man sitting on the love seat with his legs parted, arms on the arms of the chair and his head tilted.

His look...it was ten times worse than Chan's and you stubbornly looked away from him. "Who is that? Why is he here?"

Before Chan could even speak, the man stood up from his seat and walked over to you. Hand coming up to cup your bloody cheek almost a little too clam and gentle for your liking.

"I'm Seonghwa, sweetheart. But tonight you will address me as sir and only sir." His hand gripped your jaw. "I'm here because it seems like you can't control your little bloodlust and that's a problem. Misbehaving, acting like a brat..." he scoffed.

"You don't even know _me."_

"I know damn well enough. Now, Chan can be hard but I can be harder. I'm not tolerating this behavior and I advise you to start picking yourself back up sweetheart or tonight is going to be a long long one. You'll be our good girl, right? Only good girls get what they want."

You stumbled with trying to configure words and grunted. "Ah, and one more thing. You don't have permission to speak unless if it's your safe word. You will take any and every single fucking thing Chan and I give you, do you understand?"

"Yes.." You meekly replied.

"Yes, what?" Seonghwa's tone was heavy.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Go take a shower, I want you back down here in nothing but a pair of panties. You will take your punishment as I see fit and Chan is going to give it to you. Now go.." He pressed a light kiss to your lips.

"Go give Chan a kiss." You walked over to your boyfriend and leaned down to give him a kiss.

"You see? You're doing good already, sweetheart. Daddy is proud." Chan was still holding a stern look but his tone was soft in your little praise.

"Now go do what, Seonghwa said."


	28. ~flame~

You plopped down in front of Kun's legs and held the chain leash in your hand. Setting it down on his lap, you kneeled back with a happy grin.

"What's this...?" Kun took the leash in his hand as he noticed that you were wearing your flame red collar around your neck. "Seems like our little pup wants some attention."

You turned your attention to Johnny who was just walking in on the scenery. He had got such a cute view of your ass in the skirt, he just got back and he was already straining in his pants.

"You want some attention, little pup?" Kun cooed in question as he clasped the chain on to your collar. He wrapped the chain around his knuckles a few times and tugged you forward gently so that you were closer to him.

Johnny watched the scene unfold. Your pretty ass shaking in excitement as you leaned in to nuzzle your cheek against Kun's thigh. You wanted to to the same to Johnny and turned to look back at him with a little whine.

"I understand baby." He walked over to you and stood beside you in front of Kun. His long fingers softly combed through your hair and tugged you close to his right thigh, allowing you to nuzzle the thick muscle. You then proceeded to move your head up to nuzzle your cheek agaisnt the prominent bulge in his pants.

The rough material against your cheek felt oddly good when you felt him throb. He was big and thick, literally massive.

"You're so close to drooling baby, why don't you take it out?" Kun stood you from his spot, leaning over to press a small kiss to Johnny's lips. The man softly growled and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I love coming home to my babies."

Kun kneeled down for kiss your lips as well.

"Pretty pup."


	29. ~salmon~

You both were laying in his bed, Changbin's big arms wrapped around your waist and his face was against your breast.

It was a rainy evening and you both were too lazy to really do anything but stay in bed in relax. You were occupied by Elfen Lied on tv and Changbin was occupied by the show as well. His hand rubbing along your bare side.

Even though it was cold, the room was very warm and you were dressed in a spaghetti-strapped t-shirt and a pair of seamless panties. Changbin was only dressed in a pair of boxers.

"So, is she like some demon or something?" He quietly asked and you shrugged your shoulders. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. She killed the fuck out of those guys though, she's gotta be something.."

"I don't blame her though, she's been held against her will for experimentation."

Your hand was stroking his head, allowing your fingers to rub through his black hair. Changbin nuzzled his face into your breast and sighed before simply tugging the collar of your shirt down to reveal one of your tits. Pierced nipple peeking at the open warmth, Changbin latched his mouth onto your nipple and softly sucked as his attention went back to the anime.

The hand that was rubbing your side moved down to your ass, softly kneading the skin in his calloused hand. It was common for him to do this when you were both too lazy to do anything else and usually, it led to lazy or hot steamy sex.

His tongue flicked along your nipple earning a light moan from you. Your hand softly tugged strands of his hair as he paid attention to the anime and to your breast.

He loved them.

"One more episode?"

"Yeah then pause it so I can fuck you. Then we can continue." He chuckled.


	30. ~hot~

"You want to make him hurt, want him to know that he has lost someone so important in his life, make him know that he can't have you back.."

He caressed your bareback as he leaned down kiss your left shoulder blade. Long strands of his silver hair tickling your skin. "Are you sure you want to do this..?" He whispered in your ear and you nodded your head. The yakuza boss caressed your bareback, long fingers digging into the plush skin. He thought you were so pretty bare but just the thought of tainting your skin in his marks and the beautiful creation of his tattoo made him grip your skin. 

"Yes." You breathed out. You could feel his fingertips draw intricate marks along your skin before he leaned over to grab a tattoo marker, pulling the top off with his teeth. He decided to draw small cherry blossoms along your skin and rows of detail. He leaned down to press a kiss to your bare shoulder, then parting his lips to bite the skin. 

"I want you to be mine. I want that man to feel what you felt for what he did and I know it's not my place but as a man; like someone who can't stand the toxic behavior of a man, who can't stand ignorance...I want him in pain." He spoke calmly but the tone was like a vice grip to the throat. 

"I want to be yours...Yuta" It was the truth, you were scared to leave your last relationship and even before, the yakuza boss was there for you every step fo the way. It really took a lot out of the man to keep from killing your ex himself. It was a very dangerous game your ex was playing and Yuta wasn't for it. He was going to treat you better than what you had dealt with. 

The chasing was over and he finally had you to himself. 

As he capped the marker, he set it to the side. "I'll make sure nobody hurts you again." 

He pulled gloves on his hand. You completely had forgotten the camera was recording and so did Yuta for a moment. 

"Ah, Why don't you wave to the camera, baby? We're going to call this Heartbreak Hotel...-find your little ex and make him watch you getting _loved_...- _fucked_ by his rival." He chuckled. 

"All while you have this pretty tattoo marked on your skin." 


	31. ~candy~

"Felix's been starving himself." Chan rubbed his temple frustrated. "He's been overworking while fighting after he got attacked by another gang. He's not scared but he's angrier than anything he won't listen to me or anyone else."

"I'm his hyung and he won't even listen," Minho spoke up just as frustrated as Chan was. "No blood bags and he won't drink from any one of us. It's seriously starting to worry me, do you think he was weak during his attack?"

"I don't know...I don't fucking know." Chan muttered and you stood up. "I'll handle it."

"Good luck. He's in the training room."

You sighed quietly and made your way to the training room, knocking twice to signal that you were coming inside but it wasn't necessary when he was blasting some hard rap music, specifically Night Lovell and scarlxrd and a few artists. TRXUBLED by scarlxrd was playing and it really made it clear to you that Felix was pissed the fuck off. You stepped into the large room and found him occupied, beating the crap out of the punching bag. "Felix." You called out but he didn't stop, so you raised your voice. "Felix!"

Nothing.

You walked over to him and gently tapped his shoulder, he stopped and quickly turned to look at you. He was sporting a few burn marks and scratches on his face which made you grimace a little. He wasn't healing as quickly.

"What are you doing here?" He turned the music down and you crossed your arms. "Why aren't you feeding?"

He rolled his eyes and turned back to the punching back. "It doesn't concern you, did one them tell you to come here?"

"I was told that you weren't feeding and I came in here myself. So, I'll ask you again Felix, why aren't you eating?" He raised his wrapped fist up. "And I told you, it doesn't concern you." He was being stubborn and it was getting on your nerves. "Felix, it does. You're not healing quickly, you're pale, and you're weak."

"I'm not fucking weak!' He turned to you, eyes watery. "I'm not...weak." You raised your hand up to hold his cheek. "You're right, you're not weak but health-wise you are. Everyone is worried about you and they're trying their best to find out who hurt you."

You reached behind Felix to pull a switchblade from his jean pocket. "Worst attire to work out in.." You muttered to yourself and flicked the blade out. "What are you doing..? Hey give that ba-" You stood back from his reach and glided the blade across your forearm, wincing slightly as you cut your skin enough to let it bleed.

"Why the fuck?" Felix's eyes darkened. "Shut up." You held your forearm up to his lips and he was hesitant but you were persistent. "You're on edge. Go ahead." He slowly opened his mouth and immediately lapped at your blood. Grunting softly as the flow seemed to stop. That was your cue to keep going and you pulled your forearm away and pushed him back until he was sitting on the floor. Lips coated in your blood, he watched as you dropped the knife and straddle his body, finger tugging down the left side of your shirt to reveal the curve of where your neck and shoulder met. "Bite."

"That was enough, ___."

 _"Felix, bite."_ You weren't going to repeat yourself and Felix leaned into your neck, nosing at your warm skin. He didn't waste any time sinking his fangs into your skin and wrapping his arms around your waist. "Don't stop until I tell you to."

He moaned as your blood flowed back into his mouth, even becoming whiny. He was getting turned on and gripped your tighter against him. You combed your fingers through his honey-blond hair. His cock suddenly straining against his jeans and poking you.

"I'll take care of you.." Your tone was sultry and Felix rutted his hips against you as his grip never faltered in the slightest.


	32. ~maroon~

Jaehyun and Johnny were laying in the queen-sized bed together, both comfortably listening to the shuffled music and having a small conversation. The patio doors were wide open to welcome in the nice breeze and warmth of the sun shower. When it was raining but still sunny, it brought wonderful weather. 

Since the patio doors were open, it gave you such a beautiful view of the garden. Fresh green grass, nourished flowers basking in the rain. You were holding a watering canteen to water the plants that were in the bedroom and all around the house. You had finished watering the others and just had the bedroom plants to water. You fed the cats as well and felt good about your progress today. 

Jaehyun nudged Johnny as you entered the bedroom, only dressed in a two-piece bathing suit. It was a cute and simple black set with a bandeau top and high-waisted bottom. "Hey, baby." Johnny greeted and you waved over at him and Jaehyun before they both waved back. 

"Watering the plants, love?" Jaehyun asked and you smiled. "Yeah." You turned your back to them and started pouring water into the large indoor plants. You slightly moved your hips to the music playing, even mouthing a few of the lyrics. Jaehyun stood up from his spot, giving your ass a small smack as he stepped out onto the patio to enjoy the rain. 

"It's a good day," Johnny said as he stood up as well and peeled his shirt off, wanting to get wet by the rain. "It is." You agreed. Johnny took the canteen from your hold and reached up to water the plants on a little shelf. One hand holding your hip in the process. "Thank you, Johnny." 

"No worries, baby." He set the canteen down and leaned down to kiss your lips. 

"Hey what about me?" You smiled as you turned to look at Jaehyun who was already soaked in rainwater. Johnny nudged you with a little squeeze to your ass and you walked over to Jaehyun, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. 

Johnny was already behind you, grabbing at your hips again as your kisses got intense with Jaehyun. Johnny's lips were against your shoulder, pecking your wet skin. Jaehyun pulled away from your lips, both hands cupping your ass in his hands and squeezing both plush cheeks. "Let's enjoy the rain before we end up having sex outside in the garden." 

Both men laughed. "You're right. We might have been giving the neighbors a show." Jaehyun stood back and watched as Johnny turned you around and throw you over his shoulder. "Don't be shy baby, you've got a beautiful body and a mighty fine ass." 

"A mighty fine fat ass," Jaehyun smirked. 


	33. ~lava~

The blunt was between Namjoon's full lips, the smoke rising in the lava tinted room. You were on your knees between his long thick legs, gracing his skin with glossy kisses and sweet bite marks for later. 

The tent in his boxers was enough to make your mouth water. It was long, thick and throbbing and you were ready to have it in your mouth instantly. His dragon eyes watched your every move and when your eyes caught his, he pulled the blunt from his lips to blow out the smoke from his nostrils. Literally like a dragon would do. You pressed you hands against his thick thighs and allowed your pretty acrylic nails to softly claw along his skin as you sat up. 

Namjoon held the blunt for you and allowed you to inhale enough just for him to lean down close to you. As you blew the smoke into his mouth, he kissed you lewdly as the smoke came out of his nose again. No words needed to be said when you pressed him back against the propped up pillows and trailed your eyes back to his clothed cock. 

He smirked as it flexed a little and you hooked your fingers into his boxers, tugging them down enough to let his cock free. It springing up and slapping against his abdomen before standing tall and curved a little. You wrapped your left hand around it and slowly pumped him as your lips made contact with the tip, precum dribbling from the slit and into your mouth. It mixed with your saliva and you let the mixture build up until it slid down the underside of his cock. 

"Fuck that's so hot." He whispered. 

You wrapped you mouth around the head and sucked, earning rumbly moans from the man. The slick wetness producing a squelch as you pumped him, you took more of him into your moth until you were able to bob your head. 

_"Mmm, fuck."_


	34. ~carnelian~

Junmyeon grasped your hand in his, intertwining his fingers between yours in a tight grip. Hips smacking against yours as his thrusts were nothing but powerful deep strokes that made continuously unravel for him.

Heavy breath warming your cheek as he pushed one of your thighs up more, deepening his heavy strokes. He silently cursed as he pressed kisses on your cheek.

"I-I try my hardest to stay away from you but...I always seem to go back to you." He whispered lowly in your ear. Your free hand gripping his shoulder tightly before wrapping your arm around his neck to pull him tighter against you.

"I want you to be safe, fuck- you can't be with me. Yet, I don't want any other man having what's mine. I want no other man touching you the way I do. I don't deserve you."

You combed your fingers through his hair to gently tug his hair, pulling his head up to make him look at you. Your lips pressed against his in a heavy passionate kiss, shared moans mixing into the kiss. You pulled away and whispered in his ear. "I want you. I only want you Junmyeon, only you." He fucked you harder against the wall, his other hand grabbing your other leg and lifting you up so you were no longer touching the ground.

"Say it again."

"Only you." You cried out. "I want no other man but you, Junmyeon."


	35. ~apple~

“I want you in my office in the next _five_ minutes, Miss ____.” The octave satoori accent had come out and you perked at your desk. Glasses tilted at the bridge of your nose, you pushed them up.

“Ah, yes sir.” With that, the man disappeared into his office, closing the door behind him rather lightly. You stood up and brushed down your pencil skirt, sighing quietly to yourself. You felt all eyes on you and frankly, you didn’t know what you did.

Was there an error in one of the codes? Maybe a mistake in one of the files? You counted your seconds as you quickly made your way to his office, respectively knocking on the door. “Come in.” Is what you heard and you stepped into the cool office room.

“Close the door behind you and lock it.” You did what he said and he stood from his seat, gesturing you to take a seat in one of the chairs placed in front of his big office desk. You nervously sat down in one of them and set your hands on your lap, fidgeting with the rings on your fingers.

“Look at me while I speak to you, Miss ____.”

Your eyes met his dark ones. “My apologies, Mr. Park.”

Park Seonghwa was known to hold such heavy authority, made anyone feel smaller than him. Though, he was never mean in the way of how he was. Under that hard look, he was a passionate and understanding man. “It has come to my attention that you have been overworking yourself. Now, I give you dates for a reason Miss ____. Yet, you try to accomplish every single task that I give you as soon as you get it. Am I correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Though I do admire your ability to get things done like that, it is not always healthy. You aren’t always capable of doing things and finishing them when you want and from what I’ve come to see, you get something and finish it, merely a day or two. Then the more I give you, the less you sleep because of your ungodly schedule. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You are my only secretary, the only one that I’ll ever want. You’re passionate, you’re determined and you keep me in my place of focus when I need it most. How am I suppose to have a secretary who doesn’t get enough sleep? Do I have to make you come into my office and demand you take a nap?”

You weren’t opposed to that option and Seonghwa chuckled. “Have you ever told someone to just take control?”

“No, sir. I always tend to do things myself unless it’s from you.”

“Well, we’re about to change that sweetheart. How about I take things from your control, hm? You listen to me only and do exactly what I say. Do I make myself clear?”

You nodded your head in response and watched as Seonghwa sat down in his chair, carefully rolling up the sleeves of his button-up shirt until they rested above his elbows. He pushed himself back and pat his thighs. “Come here then.”

You blinked then stood up from your spot and walked over to him, he urged you on with a nod to sit down and placed his hands on your hips, turning you so you sat sideways on his lap.

“I may be a stern man but I won’t allow for my employees to suffer the way that I am. Especially not you, bunny.”

The pet name made your eyes droop and a small little whine emit. “I see you like that, me calling you bunny. It’s what I will refer to you from now on every time you entire my office, every time we’re alone and every time I am able to have you in arms. What will happen right now is that you will succumb to my touching until you’ve cum, yes?”

“God, yes, sir.”

This is what you fantasized about.

“Sir sounds so pretty coming from you but I’d prefer if you call me Seonghwa, bunny. Just put your trust, your mind, and your soul onto me and I will assure you that I will always make you feel good..” His hands glided down to your left ankle, deft fingers of one hand toying with the buckle of your heel strap until it was loosened. He peeled the heel off your foot and did the same with the other.

You watched his ever moved and melted right against him. Seonghwa nosed your cheek before letting his lips press sweet kisses against it. He smelled heavenly even with such powerful cologne. You could still smell a natural scent on him.

“After you’ve stepped out of my office, all I want you to do is contact my interior designer. I want to make some changes around here..”


	36. ~vermillion~

His long fingers hooked into the material of your hoodie, he pressed you harder against the computer desk as he fucked you from behind with a nasty lust. Your headphones long gone and resting on the floor of the bedroom, Hendery found it cute that you were trying your best not to make a sound.

He had happened to play Call of Duty on his laptop while you used the computer and while you both were conversing online to other players, you did get a few comments from other players on how you should team up with them and on how cute your voice was. You even got a few private messages from some guys your age wanting to get to know you and what not; you never really answered them. Hendery usually didn’t care but when they were starting to become constant due to how good you were playing the damn game, a little jealousy stirred within him.

That’s how you ended up in this position currently, panties down to your ankles and Hendery balls deep inside of you. He was still gentle in some ways but you could definitely tell that the way he was fucking you was for a reason.

“You have such a cute voice baby, let them know how cute of a moan you have as well.”

His voice was low but loud enough to be heard through your mic on the floor. “Might as well since they’re so fucking greedy. Always private messaging you and _shit._ ” He tutted with a quiet growl as his hips snapped faster against your ass, making you falter just in the slightest.

“Henderyyyy..” You moaned as you gripped the desk, one hand reaching back to grab onto something, anything. He grabbed your forearm and grunted as he never slowed down.

_“There we go baby, louder.~”_


	37. ~spice~

San wasn’t one to get jealous and he felt shameless for feeling this toxic feeling when you were leaning against Ravn while talking. He took a sip of his drink, slightly grimacing at the strong taste and set his bottle down and stood up from his seat.

He was ticked off, annoyed even a little pissed off. He tried his best to ignore these feelings but Ravn’s hands were touching you just a little too much for his liking. Grabbing your hips, squeezing your cheeks, he even went far as to cup your chin and pour a bit of his drink into your mouth.

“Fuck, that’s strong Ravn. Where’s the fruity taste?” You softly nudge him away.

“It’s not that strong, you’re just a pussy.”

“You’re a pussy, you can barely hold your liquor.” You counter back sassily.

“That may be true but I sure can hold something else.” He winked and you rolled your eyes playfully. _“Fuck off.”_

San has watched that entire scene play through and he’s had it, whatever the fuck you two had going on was now his fucking business. He slowly stalked over to you in long confident strides, hand grabbing your wrist gently.

“She’ll be back, I’m just going to steal her for a bit.” San made quick movements through people as he led you to the bathroom. To see him like this was hot, you could practically see the steam flow off his skin. This whole cat and mouse game was getting exhausting and if he wanted to be difficult, why not tick him off for it. He pushed you into the bathroom and stepped inside with you, shutting the door behind.

“You sure know how to _piss_ me off..” He licked his lips as he stared at you, eyes in slits and jaw tight in irritation. “Oh, do I now? I didn’t even know you were looking, even if you were doesn’t matter to me because you’re not my boyfriend.”

That statement made him smirk and your body physically shuddered, it was definitely something that always got you, pathetic. “Oh, so he is then? That’s your _little_ boyfriend?” He tutted in annoyance before pinning you against the sink, hands on either side of you and his nose sliding against your cheek and tongue following lewdly. It took everything within you not to react but a little whine slipped.

“Does he know how much you love choking on my cock? Should I…I don’t know cum down your throat this time and let him taste it when you kiss him?” He mocked lowly in your ear followed with a playful chuckle. It was so dirty, his words but god did they spur you on.

“Filthy, baby. You’re absolutely filthy, I just know you’re soaked.”


	38. ~cornell~

The sight that captured your eyes was absurdly evil in all its glory. There was no way you could look away when the male stood in the kitchen, busy body with making two cups of tea.

The low dark ambiance of _god is she_ playing on the speakers, _in this moment_ is one of your favorite metal bands to just get into a deep and heavy mood of sexual tension and filthy desire. Your head slowly nodding to the song, you watched as Jongho mouthed the lyrics to himself.

That sight itself made you swell with pride but that’s not was really getting you. Nineteen and was covered in nothing but tattoos. Down his thick neck, down the taught structure of his back, down his beefy arms and coating his heavy hands. You wiped your bottom lip, blood coating the back of your hand. You literally bit your bottom lip a little too hard staring at him.

Not to mention, his honey hair was shaggy and covering his eyes and if this man couldn’t get hotter enough. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of baggy black sweats. You assumed the only thing that was supporting them was his firm butt because they were so low ridden, you should see the trimmed patch of hair that led straight down to literal heaven. You didn’t even notice him walking over to you, two cups in his hand.

He set both down and cupped your face with both of his hands, the pad of his left thumb gliding along your bottom lip to wipe away the blood that was there. No words were exchanged and he leaned down to press a sweet kiss to your lips then the tip of your nose. His right hand slid to cup the back of your neck in what was firm hold, his lips kissing your cheekbone and the corner of your eye.

You were so weak for him, every little thing he did was addicting. A soft huff of lust and a heavy kiss to your jaw as he tilted your head back. Your hands grabbed his biceps as he covered your skin in possessive heavy kisses. Your nails dug into his skin and he softly growled along your skin making you shakily gasp. He was so dangerous, so…-so hot. It was only then he pulled away to look at you with that cute smile of his, contrasting from him his actions.

“Maybe we should drink tea later, you especially once I’m done with you.”

A simple threat that brought you chills.


	39. ~madder~

You took his pierced nipple into your mouth, teasing, flicking and sucking the sensitive nub while your fingers slid down his body.

Feeling every little dip and smooth crease of his abdomen, you slid your hand down to the front of his boxers, the palm of your hand stroking against his clothed bulge. Already hard and nearly throbbing to the attention given, he moaned breathlessly.

“Take them off, _please please._ ” He begged lowly, cheeks flushed in embarrassment to his begging. You nipped at his nipple and squeezed this cock through his boxers just to tease him. “It’s so hot hearing you beg, Lucas..”

He whined at your praise and closed his eyes, hips bucking at your touch. For such a big man, he was such a sweet needy puppy. “Woo, look at how _needy_ he is.”

Jungwoo smirked as he stood up from his seat, walking over to the both of you with hungry eyes. He leaned down to press a kiss to Lucas’s lips then a kiss to yours. “You want more, pup?” Jungwoo gently asked, earning a quick nod from the younger.

 _“Please, please please.”_ He wailed. You decided to give him what he wanted and pushed his boxers down, long cock springing free. Head dripping with a heavy amount of precum.

“Kiss me, ___.” You leaned up to press your lips against his in a sweet kiss while you wrapped your hand around his cock to stroke him. “Mm, fuck you both are so hot.” Jungwoo moans filled your ears and you couldn’t help but break the kiss to look at him. Lucas continued to kiss along your jaw and cheek while your eyes landed on Jungwoo, hand stroking his own cock at the show you and Lucas were giving him.

“I want to watch you ride him, ____. Fuck, please.”


	40. ~red~

'

Hongjoong flicked the cigarette from his fingers and slowly snaked his around your sides. “You know what’s filthy baby?” His tongue made contact with your neck and the coldness of the barbell piercing in the middle of his tongue is what almost made you lose it.

“What..?” Your voice was shaky.

He chuckled as his hand wrapped around your throat, giving it a soft squeeze as his lips moved to kiss your cheek. “You’re here with me when you should be with your _little_ boyfriend. He must be so concerned as to where you are right now..”

He gripped you tight against him. “Pity. He hasn’t even claimed you yet and you’re just here with me. Maybe I should call him, let him know that his girl is here with me.” The chuckle he released was evil.

“ _His_ girl. I can’t believe I said that. You don’t even smell like him.” He nosed your jaw with a small growl.

“How would he feel knowing that you smell like another alpha? He’d be pissed, he’d want to rip my fucking throat out.” He nibbled your skin sweetly. The fact that he didn’t smell like cigarettes was beyond you. Hongjoong’s scent seemed soft, like powder with a hint of spice.

You loved it.

“That’s too fucking bad though, you’re mine. Gonna fuck you until I’m the only alpha you know baby. The only thing you’re going to want is me and only me, don’t worry though. I’ll treat you way better than your little mutt in rut.~”


End file.
